


Personal Chaos

by Madisuzy



Series: Personal [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Intimidation, M/M, Sex, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes a moment for chaos to take hold.  Part 3 in the Personal arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment of the Personal Series with the three R’s coming into the story to stir things up. Lovers of Reeve, be assured that I love the man dearly *hides*.
> 
> ***

Reno’s been watching her for weeks, silently from the shadows.

She doesn’t belong here, doesn’t belong anywhere he’s ever been. She’s like a light to the darkness of her surroundings, bringing out the reality that nothing here is right and everything is all wrong. It’s like a slap to the face, bringing clarity where fantasy once was a comfort.

He wants to taint her.

He wants his equilibrium back.

Reno wonders how it would feel to break her, to take Tseng’s idol of perfection and spoil it. Makes him hard just thinking about it. Would she fight him or just give in? Would he have to force her to strip away every trace of that sanctity?

No, that wouldn’t quench what churns inside of him. Reno needs to _make_ her want him, make her offer herself up to him of her own accord. He wants to watch her despair, knowing that she is giving up her purity and her heart to one who doesn’t deserve it, one who is so unworthy of it. He wants to own her in all the worst ways.

The thought of running his fingers up those untouched thighs has his cock twitching as he stares out of the darkness, watching her tend to the flowers. As she bends over, his eyes trace the line of her backside… how the fabric of her dress falls so smoothly, letting every curve show. He wants to run his tongue over her skin, watch her squirm at how good it feels to surrender to the wants of the body and forget the soul.

Tainting her could very well be the highlight of his month.

Seeing Tseng’s reaction to his little angel’s deflowerment would, of course, be an added bonus. Would his boss finally let cracks of humanity show through that inhuman façade? Would there be violence or would his revenge on Reno be more underhanded and secretive? Maybe Tseng’s interest in her was a thing of the past now he’d started screwing the engineer and he wouldn’t care at all.

Reno can’t wait to find out.

Lighting a smoke and relinquishing his invisibility, he watches in amusement as she turns around, wide eyes assessing him and calculating just what his intentions are. It’s all a waste of time as she’ll never see the truth unless he wants her to.

“Morning, Sunshine.”

“You? Last week you…,” she began, voice trailing off in uncertainty as a frown took over the usually placid expression.

“Yeah. I’m the one that saved you from being eaten. My names Reno,” he murmurs, letting his lips curve up in a smirk as he thinks about how she would taste.

“So, you’re my new Turk, hm?” she questions, eyes back on her flowers as she feigns disinterest. Reno can tell it’s all an act, the tightness of her shoulders a clear indication that he’s thrown her tranquility for a spin.

“Yep. Just think of me as an upgrade from mister personality,” Reno retorts with a chuckle, while his eyes take in her reaction to his reference to Tseng. She frowns a little more, her hands pausing in the dirt as if she wants to ask a question, her mouth even opening a little before she stops herself and bites her bottom lip.

Reno almost laughs out loud.

She is ripe for the picking and he’s the only harvester left in town.

***.***

Aerith watches the redhead out of the corner of her eye, trying not to be obvious as she studies him. This particular Turk doesn’t seem very scary or intimidating. He is so very different from Tseng and it isn’t just the sloppy way he dresses or the way he slouches in one of the pews and chain smokes. Reno doesn’t hide away in the shadows like Tseng did and she can’t help but wonder why he doesn’t care who sees him. It conflicts with her understanding of Turks and sets her in a permanent state of unease.

Why had Tseng left and been replaced by this… this man?

She wants the redhead gone already, and it is only his first day. Well, maybe not as he had been there last week and saved her from that monster out on the street. As much as his presence annoys her, if it wasn’t for him, she’d probably be dead right now. That realization makes her question her instant dislike of him and she pulls up a weed roughly as she tries to swallow down her aggravation and think clearly.

Maybe she is just diverting her own frustration over Tseng’s departure onto this helpless bystander. After all, it isn’t Reno’s fault that the one she loves doesn’t love her back, isn’t his fault that she is stuck with voices in her head and the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Sighing, Aerith sits back on her haunches, giving up on her gardening for today. Looking down at her dirt stained hands, she tries to be reasonable and put her own misgivings aside. It’s only fair that she not judge this young man in advance and treats him in way that reflects only what she knows of him so far.

“Thank you for helping me last week. I don’t want to think about what would have happened if you hadn’t been there,” she murmurs, feeling a little jolt of satisfaction when Reno’s head jerks towards her in surprise.

“I told ya before, there’s no need to thank me,” he replies, rubbing a hand over his eyes before stretching his arms in the air as he yawns. She can’t help but glance at the strip of bare stomach revealed when his shirt lifts up from his movements.

Quickly looking away, she felt her cheeks heat a little and smiles at her body’s reaction. It was nice sometimes to forget everything else and just let herself react as any other young lady would to such a sight.

“Hey, you need some help down there? I don’t know much about growing stuff, but I don’t mind getting my hands dirty.”

The question throws her for a moment and all she can do is stare at the cheeky grin directed at her. She figures it must be a bluff, the redhead offering help only because he knows she will never take him up on it. After all, it’s a well known fact that she doesn’t let anyone else tend her flowers. Her own lips turn up in a small smile as she decides to call him on his bluff.

“Well, there are some bags of fertilizer out the back that are too heavy for me to lift. I was waiting on Za… on a friend to come by for a visit, but he’s been busy lately, so it would be a big help if you could carry one of them in here for me.” The thought of Zack instantly took the fun out of the little game, her worry over his safety increasing every day he didn’t come to visit. Ever since Angel had died, Zack had been distant and his visits more of a rarity. She knew he was being sent on constant missions since becoming a first, but surely he could at least phone her from time to time…

“You could at least pay attention when someone is offering to help ya,” Reno’s voice cuts across her thoughts as he bends down in front of her so close that she reflexively learns back quickly in surprise. “Hey, I’m not gonna hurt you. If I was planning on hurting you, I’d have done it last week when I had you alone in the dark, don’t ya think?”

His blatant honesty makes her frown as it’s just one more anomaly in this Turk that doesn’t act like a Turk. He’s supposed to hide in the darkness and if he does speak, his words are supposed to be all lies and manipulations, or so her mother says. Why does this man not act the way he should?

“I asked you where is ‘out the back’ exactly? Do you mean outside behind the church or in the back room?” Reno continues, standing back up straight but keeping his eyes on her as his smile doesn’t falter.

“In the back room,” she replies, smiling despite the way her hands are shaking. She breaths out in relief when he turns and goes to retrieve the fertilizer without further comment, her nerves fraying from the stress of dealing with him. He turns to wink at her before he disappears through the door in the back of the church, the gesture doing nothing to ease the feeling of apprehension crawling over her skin.

***.***

Rude watches as Reno disappears into the back room of the church, waiting until he is out of sight before he lowers the binoculars from his eyes. The abandoned building he is camped out in is, thankfully, free of rats but it smells no better for it. Unfortunately, he knows that it’s not the odor making him feel sick to his stomach right now.

Of all the things he’s done as a Turk, this sits the lowest on his personal shame graph. Reno is his partner and has become the closest thing to a best friend he’s ever had. Rude has no disillusions that he has any choice here though… betrayal is just another skill set in Shinra.

He is momentarily startled by the vibration of his phone, and as he flips it open to see who it is, he hesitates to breath in deep before answering it.

“Sir, target R has engaged target A,” he reports, knowing that Rufus doesn’t appreciate small talk. Rude can only hope his words aren’t condemning Reno but with no knowledge of the Vice President’s intent, he is powerless to protect the redhead.

“Finally,” Rufus responds, his voice flat and toneless. Rude frowns, his mind running a mile a minute as he tries to work out what game the blond is playing this time. The clenching in his stomach only worsens as his imagination inserts Tseng into the scenarios twisting around in his mind.

“Report to my office when your mission is complete and remember what we discussed earlier.”

Rude doesn’t get an opportunity to respond, the click in his ear a rude dismissal. He feels the sudden urge to throw his phone out the window before him in anger but subdues it quickly. He may be too high for Reno to see him through the broken roof of the church, but a phone falling from the sky would be like an alarm to the redhead.

There is too much at stake here for him to fuck it up now. The Vice President has him cornered and the only way out is to shut his mouth and get the job done. He can only pray that he’s not trading off his partner’s life to keep his own sins hidden.

***.***

Reeve was beginning to believe he had some kind of sick, masochistic streak. He’d been lucky enough to get his hearts desire, compliant and cooperative, but instead of just enjoying it, he’d wanted more.

He’d pushed Tseng too hard last week and cracked something that should have been unbreakable. In hindsight, he would have never tried if he had even vaguely believed that he had the ability to succeed. Who’d have ever guessed that Tseng’s Achilles heel was pleasure?

Reeve, being the romantic fool that he was, had thought that he had made positive progress at the time. When Tseng had come out of the shower fifteen minutes later, fully dressed and with an expression that bordered on rage, Reeve had honestly thought that he was going to die. Luckily, Tseng’s phone had rung and he’d walked out while speaking into it, not even sparing a glance back.

As a result of Reeve’s brush with death, he’d spent the next day at work looking up the present whereabouts of the last few Shinra executives who’d been rumored to have made deals with the Turks and what he’d found didn’t paint a pretty picture, unless one was fond of scenic graveyards.

It was around this time that his inner coward had appeared and he’d taken the rest of the week off work to hide in his apartment. Convincing Cait that he was ill was easier than he’d thought it would be, mostly due to the little guy’s current obsession with his new sister. The two had become inseparable and Cait was more than eager to go out and bring home food for him all week, taking Fait along with him to teach her all about the city of Midgar.

By Saturday morning though, Reeve had realized he couldn’t continuing hiding forever. He’d ignored two calls from Tseng during the week, but today the Turk had already called five times and Reeve had the feeling he wasn’t helping his situation by ignoring the other man.

Reeve informed Cait he was going into the office to catch up on some of the backlog of work and sent Tseng a simple text message telling him where he would be all day. He was still worried, but he assumed that Tseng’s initial anger would have dissipated by now. Maybe with the right apology Reeve could fix the situation and get things back to where they’d been before.

In hindsight, it would be the last time he underestimated Tseng’s temper.

***.***

“Reeve, you are the one who said you wanted a piece of me, whatever piece I was willing to give. Have you changed your mind now?” Tseng asked, watching the engineer work up the courage to speak, the desk between them seeming to give him a measure of courage.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Reeve finally replied, his voice so soft that Tseng only just caught the words.

“Of course, if you have changed your mind, we can always terminate our previous agreement.”

Reeve’s face paled as he mumbled out a quick ‘no’ and Tseng was relieved his bluff was successful. Rufus would not allow him to terminate the agreement, or Reeve, at the present time. Tseng had to admit that he wasn’t ready for those options yet either.

When Reeve finally stood up and walked slowly around the desk, Tseng noticed how his hands were balled in fists. Noting the other man’s discomfort, he simply waited, watching as the engineer gathered the courage he needed. When Reeve turned his back on Tseng and leaned forward to place both of his hands on the desk, Tseng allowed himself a moment to enjoy the view.

“You forgot to take off your pants, Reeve.”

“Is… is this really necessary? I am sorry for what happened….”

“Reeve, did I say you could speak?” Tseng demanded, letting his anger at last week’s events show in his voice to end the line of conversation. He was not prepared to talk about his own failure to remain composed or even ponder what had happened that day.

Reeve’s whole body tensed as Tseng stepped up close against his legs, placing a hand on each side of the engineer’s hips. “I would suggest you try and relax though.” He slowly moved his hands to the belt of Reeve’s pants, letting them slide slowly towards the buckle as he leaned over the other man’s back. “This will be quiet painful if you do not.”

By the time Reeve’s pants were around his ankles, he was trembling and Tseng was finding it hard to ignore his consciences sudden resurrection. This was not the first time he’d taken another against their will and would most likely not be the last, but it was the first time he’d felt bad doing it. To his own twisted sense of equilibrium, it only verified how necessary this was.

Despite that, he did take the unusual step of preparing Reeve, not that it was going to make much difference if he didn’t relax. Reaching his free hand around and under, he was surprised to find Reeve was hard and he smirked at his discovery. “Oh, what do we have here? Not quiet as unwilling as you pretend.”

Pushing inside proved that Reeve was still too tense, the tightness almost painful at first as Reeve hissed through the pain. “Relax,” Tseng instructed, pausing half way inside as his hands came to rest on each hip, holding the body under him in place. Reeve had his forehead resting on his arms on the desk now, his face completely hidden as he started taking in deep breaths, his body finally relaxing enough that Tseng could push the rest of the way in. Once there, he paused again, letting one hand drift back under to stroke Reeve’s cock as a reward. “Good boy,” he whispered, noticing the tremble that ran through the body under him from his words.

In the end, he was surprised at how quickly Reeve came, a low groan the only sound the other man made as he spilled over Tseng’s hand. Tseng followed soon after, the thrill somewhat lessened by the reality of the situation. When he finally pulled out, wiping himself off with a handkerchief before redressing, he was left unsure of what to say, especially since Reeve didn’t move at all, just remaining in his position over the desk, face still hidden against his arms.

Tseng frowned, hating the way his emotions were reacting to the sight of Reeve looking so broken. It confused him and disturbed him because even though he was aware the engineer didn’t want to be taken, the other man had come and he hadn’t been anywhere near as rough with him as he could have been. “Reeve, you should clean yourself up and get dressed,” he finally muttered, not knowing why the other man was taking this so badly.

Reeve still didn’t move and Tseng’s discomfort reached a level he could no longer take. “I will call you next week,” he finally said, as he walked over to the door, pausing with one hand on the doorknob before finally leaving the office.

***.***

Cait sat on the other end of the lounge and watched his creator staring out of the windows of their apartment. Something was wrong, very wrong, but Cait didn’t know how to find out what it was when Reeve wouldn’t answer his questions.

Reeve had returned from the office far too early, not even an hour having passed when he’d come through the front door and headed straight for the shower, ignoring Cait’s surprised greeting and Fait’s confused gaze. It was enough of an anomaly that Cait made sure his sister was in their room recharging when Reeve finally came back out, but Fait’s absence didn’t help at all. Reeve had ignored him again, walking straight past him to retrieve a bottle of scotch from the kitchen before taking up his present position on the sofa. Two hours later, he hadn’t moved and the bottle was empty. Reeve still hadn’t said a word or even acknowledged Cait was there, no matter how many times Cait tried to talk to him.

When the phone rang, neither of them moved. The answering machine picked up the call and the voice of one of the secretaries from the office came through, sounding far too loud in the silence of the room. Cait turned to look at the machine as he recognized her name and listened to her message for Reeve saying she hoped he was feeling better soon and that if he needed anything, to call her.

By the time he turned back to Reeve, he found his creator had closed his eyes and looked as if he was sleeping. Cait frowned in concern, settling in to watch over the engineer with a heavy heart. Reeve’s refusal to talk to him hurt, as it was an indication that for the first time in Cait’s memory, his creator didn’t trust him enough to tell him what was wrong.

***.***

“Tseng. Why has Tuesti been off work all week?” Rufus asked, swirling the ice around in his vodka as he stared at the list of employee absences on his computer screen. The Vice President had just finished having dinner with the Turk in his apartment and couldn’t resist the urge to poke around for a little information, especially since Tseng had, for the first time, taken up Rufus’ offer of alcohol. “You didn’t break him last week, did you?”

“Last week? No Sir, I did not break Tuesti last week.”

Rufus looked up at the phrasing of the Turk’s reply, searching Tseng’s face but finding no further answers. “And your appointment with him today went well?”

“Yes, Sir. I believe he has a better understanding of his agreement with you now.”

“Hm,” Rufus mused, putting his glass down and closing his laptop. “I am glad to hear he understands where his boundaries lie, but I hope you aren’t being too rough with him. After all, we need him to trust you, at least a little. The more deep his attraction to you is, the more he will do for us without question.”

“I am sure he will do anything you ask, without question at this point, Sir.” Tseng finished off his own drink but his eyes never left Rufus’.

“Good, but be careful you do not break him. He would be useless then. I feel the need to point out to you, Tseng, that finding another member on the board who can be bought as Reeve was, would be… difficult. Heidegger does seem like the next logical choice, although I am sure you would prefer our present arrangement.” Rufus watched as a muscle beside Tseng’s left eye began to pulse.

“I understand perfectly, Sir.”

Rufus nodded, refilling Tseng’s glass before doing the same to his own. He used the break in conversation to plan his next move, the slight reactions he was getting from Tseng too tempting to not push things further. “I think it is time we expanded on our use of Mr Tuesti’s particular talents. I want you to investigate that robot of his and find out what the parameters for its use are. The rumors surrounding it have been quite fascinating.”

Tseng had been raising his glass to his lips when Rufus had spoken and his hand froze in place, a reaction the blond did not miss. “I do not have the technical knowledge to give a very detailed report on it. Reno would be far more suited to….”

“I do not want a technical report, Tseng,” Rufus cut in, letting a small smile grace his lips as he watched Tseng swallow down his vodka in one smooth motion. “I want you to find out from Reeve what it can and can’t do, what weapons it has and how it is powered. Also, if it can run independently for long periods of time away from Midgar and whether it can be equipped with video transmitters or sound recorders. I’m sure that kind of knowledge is not beyond your abilities. The robot spends most of it’s time with Reeve, so it will be just a simple case of you increasing the time you spend with him. Considering how attached he is to you, I don’t see him objecting to your increased presence.”

“Does that mean I will not be resuming my duties below the plate, Sir?”

“Yes it does. Reno has been more than adequate in taking over in the slums, so he will continue there for the foreseeable future.” Rufus decided to play it safe and show a little sympathy, all too aware that Tseng’s continued loyalty depended on how he handled this issue. “I know that is where you wish to be, Tseng, but it is impossible for anyone else to swap with you. Reeve has an attachment to you alone and we have to use that for our gain, while it lasts.”

Tseng nodded stiffly, his eyes no longer meeting Rufus’ across the table. When he placed his glass down on its surface, the movement was lacking his usual grace but when he stood up and turned towards Rufus, his gaze was steady and determined.

“I will begin my investigation on Cait Sith first thing on Monday morning, Sir. If there is nothing else you require of me tonight, I will retire to my own apartment.”

“That will be all for tonight, Tseng. I will keep you informed if there are any changes in the situation in the slums.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Tseng murmured, turning and pausing only to slip on his shoes at the door before leaving without looking back.

Rufus smirked happily once the door closed, the taste of victory on the tip of his tongue. All the pieces of his little plan were falling into place so easily now and the Vice President couldn’t help but feel a thrill at how easily all his pawns where slipping into place.

***.***

__  
**I’d say the end, but you’d all know I was lying.**  



End file.
